


Bioluminescence

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: Lance missed the rain so Keith gave it to him.---I suck at summaries so I advise you to read it.





	Bioluminescence

As always, Keith believed he had totally messed up.

Lance hadn’t said a word since they had left the Black Lion, his backs turned to Keith and making it impossible to read his expression. He was so still, so silent Keith felt the dread of humiliation gradually creep in.

He had thoroughly planned this moment, had painstakingly go to lengths to provide the best birthday gift to Lance. He had put his heart and soul into it and now he wasn’t so sure about it.

Sheltered under a canopy of trees, Keith waited impatiently  for a reaction, _any_ reaction, his heart pounding heavily in his chest. Lance’s silence weighed down on him like the pouring rain, each droplet a chorus of bright colour in the bioluminescent forest of Vethion.

Lance missed the rain so Keith gave it to him.

Keith sighed and ventured out of his shelter, letting the cold water splash over him and hoping it would wash away the panic of failure that shook within. The rain was loud around him, drowning the ringing of Keith’s heart in his ears as he cleared his throat.

“Lance?” he finally croaked hesitantly, his voice cracking at the end.

His voice must have carried through the deluge though for Lance turned slowly on his heels and nothing could have prepared Keith for the sight that met him, knocking the air out of his lungs.

Drops of rain trailed down Lance’s face in a prism of tiny sparkles. Some gleamed in his eyelids where they soon mingled with his silent tears rolling down his cheeks. His hair was plastered to his face and forehead, miniscule diamonds of raindrops clinging to his sin and making him glow.

Lance was all raw beauty and dishevelled guise combined; a map of starlight traced by the rain.

And he was crying.

And blushing.

And smiling.

And taking Keith’s breath away.

“Do… do you like it?” Keith asked timidly, rain blinding him and drowning his words.

For a moment he feared that Lance didn’t hear him and was about to open his mouth again when Lance crossed the small distance between them, grabbed him by the arms and laughed.

A real and genuine happy laugh that reverberated around them. It filled Keith's heart.

"I _love_ it,” he replied emphasising each word slowly over the rumble of rain.

Keith puffed out the dread that had possessed him and felt his own smile opening up in relief.

“How did you even find this place?” Lance asked looking all around them, taking in all the bioluminescence beauty that saluted them in the night.

Keith saw it all in Lance’s eyes, the fluorescence adorning him in a miasma of greens and blues and purples. The colours played in his smile, danced with his tears and whispered in his touch for his hands were still grabbing Keith, slowly sliding down until he had taken hold of Keith’s wrists, his touch soft and gentle and coursing fire through Keith.

"I came here on a mission with the Blade,” Keith replied, hiding the truth with a believable lie. He wouldn’t admit to Lance how he had spent days wandering through space searching for the right place; a place he felt was worth of Lance’s awe. “I just thought you’d like it because of, you know, the rain.”

"I did miss the rain,” Lance said, almost inaudible in the rain.

He tilted his head back to feel said rain, letting more drops to slither down his face and down his neckline and into his collar where his already soaked shirt clung to his chest.

Keith’s breath hitched and he was too aware of Lance’s grip on his wrist probably feeling the way his heartbeat spiked dangerously.

Lance looked down at Keith, a different gleam intensifying his stare. “Thank you for this.”

“I’m just glad you liked it,” Keith managed to say through the tightness in his throat, an intense fire starting at the pit of his gut and licking its way through his body.

“Let’s go explore,” Lance said abruptly taking one of Keith’s hand in his and dragging him through the forest.

Keith didn’t even had time to form a denial instead letting it die before he even considered shattering Lance’s enthusiasm.

Tiny lights danced in the air like fireflies illuminating their path, their feet splashing in puddles and squelching inside their boots. The rain sang watery notes as it showered down on them, cold seeping into their bones.

But Keith’s fire was still ablaze, dissolving the cold in small shivers of longing at Lance’s hand still in his.

“Lance, we should head back,” Keith said after a while, wiping his wet bangs from his eyes. “It’s too cold out here and we’ll catch a cold.”

"Oh come on mullet,” Lance retorted looking over his shoulder and tugging at Keith’s hand, urging him forward. “Where’s your sense of adventure?”

“Somewhere hot and dry,” Keith replied with a quiet chuckle. “Plus, the team must be worried. We left the Castle hours ago.”

Lance halted and sighed resignedly, glancing back at Keith and pouting ever so slightly. “But it’s my birthday.”

“You’re such a child sometimes,” Keith laughed shaking his head amusedly. “I’ll bring you back here, I promise.”

“I’ll hold you onto that promise,” Lance said squeezing Keith’s fingers and Keith’s heart leaped, wanting nothing more than to promise Lance the universe and conquering it solely for him.

Keith smiled, taking one step forward to brush Lance's hair from his eyes which widened at the touch, two bright red dots on his skin.

“Happy birthday Sharpshooter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also published on Instagram and Wattpad (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


End file.
